halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Lynda Van der Klok
Original Timeline Lynda Van Der Klok was a minor character in the original Halloween and a close personal friend of series protagonist Laurie Strode. She first appears in the original Halloween, played by P. J. Soles. Biography Lynda was born to Ray and Marilyn Van Der Klok on May 7th, 1960 in Haddonfield, Illinois. She had one younger brother. Lynda was a ditzy cheerleader who rarely paid attention to her studies and was more intrested in boys and her social life. She was close friends with Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett. She was also known for overusing the word "Totally". On October 31, 1978, she along with her friends, were walking home from school when Laurie noted that she forgot her chemistry book. Lynda then mentioned that she always forgets her books, remarking "who needs books anyway?". At that moment, a car was speeding down the road and when it stopped after Annie yelled at it. The girls were curious about who it was but the driver then left. Lynda then asked Annie if their plans were still on for the night in which she and her boyfriend Bob Simms were planning to have sex while the Wallaces were out. Lynda then arrived at her house and left the girls. Later in the evening, Lynda went to Laurie's house to borrow a blouse from her for the night. On the way, she was being stalked by Michael Myers but she believed it to be Steve Todd,a classmate of hers. She quickly bushed this off and asked her to borrow Laurie's blouse. Laurie who was still worried about the stalker, looked out at the window again but Lynda told her to stop worring so much about it. That night, Lynda and Bob arrived at the Wallace home and discovered that neither Annie or Lindsey was there. Lynda called Laurie and found out that Annie went to pick up Paul while Lindsey was being babysit by Laurie. Wanting to take advantage of the their situation, Lynda and Bob went into the master bedroom to have sex. After Lynda has sex with Bob, he goes downstairs to get beer. He is attacked by Michael, then pinned up against the wall by a knife. Michael then disguises himself as a ghost with a sheet over his head and Bob's glasses on. Lynda thinks it is Bob, but after teasing him and flashing him her breasts, he remains quiet. She gets up to call Laurie to see if she knows where Annie or Paul are. Michael walks to Lynda while she is still on the phone, and just when Laurie answers, Michael grabs the phone cord and wraps it around Lynda's neck, strangling her. Laurie can hear Lynda squealing for help, but thinks its another prank call. Lynda falls to the floor and dies. He then stuffed her body inside a dumbwaiter where it was discovered a short time later by Laurie Strode. .Halloween (1978) Remake Timeline Lynda Van Der Klok was a minor character in the remake of Halloween and a close personal friend of series protagonist Laurie Strode. She first appears in the remake of Halloween, played by Kristina Klebe in Rob Zombie's remake. Biography Lynda was the best friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett, although she was much closer to Laurie then she was to Annie. She was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, Lynda often played the "Daddy's Girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheerleading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach whom she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach got Lynda a detention, and the coach telephoned her father. She thinks of herself as the hottest cheerleader Haddonfield had before she got kicked off. She was kicked off after she makes a joke about doing a nude cheer towards her cheerleading coach. On the way home from school with her friends, Laurie notices a strange man is watching them, thiking it is just some pervert, Lynda jokingly asks him if he wants some of the young stuff and to come and get it. Once Annie shouts that her dad is the sheriff, the masked man leaves and the girls head on home. On Halloween night she and her boyfriend Bob Simms go off to the now vacant Myers house for a fun wild night of sex, not knowing Michael is on the balcony watching them. After sex, Bob goes outside to his van to get more beer for her. He comes back inside dressed up as a ghost to surprise Lynda, but he is ambushed by Michael, pushed up against the wall and stabbed. Lynda, who couldn't hear a thing because she had music on, gets her cell phone and decides to call Laurie about what Annie said to her eariler about being a slut, showing that her feelings can get hurt easily and that her bad girl attitude might be a coverup for how she really is. After she talks to Laurie, Michael enters the room disguised as Bob, ghost costume and all. Lynda asks him for her beer, but he ignores her. Lynda keeps asking him, not knowing Bob is really Michael, but he finally puts his hand out with the beer. She is annoyed and gets up, fully nude, grabs the beer and begins to curse at 'Bob', still going on about how he is bad in bed. Michael takes off the ghost costume and begins to walk towards Lynda, who has her back to him and doesn't see him coming. He quickly grabs ahold of her neck, choking her until she falls down dead. Michael then carries her out. Later that night, Laurie discovers Lynda's naked corpse set up in front of Deborah Myers' head stone and a jack o' lantern. She tries to help her and wake her up, not realizing she is dead.Halloween (2007) Two years later, Lynda's father Kyle shows up at a book signing for Loomis's new book where he shows Loomis, a picture of Lynda who Loomis doesn't recongize. Kyle then brings out a gun and says he will kill Loomis for what happened to his daughter. Halloween II (2009) References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:1970's deaths Category:1960's births Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Female characters